


Ass~king For It

by BurnedVamp



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Exploitation, M/M, Manipulation, Mention of inappropriate use of a library, Smut, Sonfic, Swearing, Trowa has a dirty mind, innuendos, sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Heero's irritated by Duo's moody behavior because Quatre is sexy and people want him.Boo hoo cry him a river.Sonfic:  Cake By The Ocean by DNCE





	Ass~king For It

**Author's Note:**

> This song always makes me think of 2x4 club dancing. This is how they get there.

Duo was a bit of a moody bastard and ordinarily Heero wouldn't care but it started getting worse once Quatre did that cover shoot for a super popular Magazine spread.

So Heero did something any irritated technologically advanced genius friend would do.

He rigged a mission.

* * *

 The glossy large magazine was ripped from Wufei's hands. He glared at the offender. "I was reading that for the article."

"No one reads this shit for the articles," Duo glared back.

Preventer Chang **was** actually reviewing the article. "It's for a mission." He tried to retrieve it but Preventer Maxwell held it over his head. This move never failed to piss off the shorter of the two as he knows it's the only advantage 02 has on him and it's not something he can study or train to be better at.

"What kind of mission requires ogling Q's ass?"

"You can't even see his ass."

"You know because you tried though, didn't you?"

"Maxwell. Don't force me to be unprofessional."

The magazine was pulled out of Maxwell's hand's by an even taller Preventer. So, not Yuy.

"I tried," Trowa stated looking through the pictures and definitely not the articles. "Besides. He likes having his ass ogled." He turned one of the pictures sideways. "Or did he say fondled?"

Duo snarled. "Shut it, Barton!" He grabbed the magazine back and immediately Wufei grabbed it from him.

"It's hard to believe but Quatre, to include his ass, is a mission right now." He opened the book, now slightly rumpled, back to the article and laid it out flat.

Quatre had been involved in several post war support projects, the article began, but continued on one of the more recent projects to benefit victims of war, in more than a financial manner. It was a pet project he had been deeply involved with starting in planning and continued through and past implementation.

Specifically, the War Orphan Benefit Foundation owned a series of clubs, shops, galleries, and theaters promoting art education and appreciation to children that were affected by the war. This benefited not only orphans but any child that lost opportunities because of deceased family members, destruction of institutes, or loss of equipment and supplies.

The Earth and the Colonies were rebuilding and while the money for these "non-essentials" were lacking, the true need was for the individuals that were waylaid to bring back beauty that was lost. To remind humanity of the pleasures life brings. The artists, singers, dancers, and actors suffered without money but the positions suffered without the souls to fill them.

By opening night clubs, museums, opera halls, and studios he was creating jobs for people and funded by the people through ticket sales, cover charges, cafe and bar products, valet services, record sales, and auction sales.

Which brought Quatre's ass to the cover of THIS magazine, at the opening of the first of six planned non-alcoholic dance clubs starting on L1.

Really. Porn stars wore more clothing than that.

"They do not, Maxwell, now shut it!"

"He's indecent! You can almost see his navel!"

"It's called club gear! He's fine. Do you want to hear about the mission or not?"

"How do you know what those type of clothes are?"

Preventer Barton smirked. "Heero took him shopping."

"For the love of -"

"Why?"

"Not -"

"They went to the L1 opening. He's probably trying to see if the photographer got any pictures of Heero's ass."

Chang stood, slammed the book closed, and made to leave with it tucked under his arm.

"Wufei, stop. Duo will behave now."

"Me?!"

Wufei sighed and returned to his seat. "The opening of the the L3 club is being threatened. Since ACCORDING TO THE ARTICLE Winner is committed to being at the openings for all of these projects this of course puts him in danger even though he hasn't been singled out as the target. This also means that anything done to specifically protect him is out of the Preventer's hands. His individual safety is not a focus for our organization."

He didn't say 'for us.'

Trowa interjected his thoughts. "So of course Quatre will stay home so we don't have to worry about his safety or increase his personal security detail to our specifications."

"Precisely."

They all shared a collective sigh knowing the likelihood of that happening.

Fear not, readers, as Wufei continued, "What we need is someone we trust, willing to slack off work for a couple of days, specially trained in combat, can deal with Winner's manipulative sweet nature, and is obsessed enough with his ass to stay by it all night."

"Hell no!"

"That would be you, Duo," Trowa supplied.

"What? Oh! Fine! I think I can manage that."

"Dumbass."

"And buy some club gear, Maxwell! You need to blend in."

* * *

Quatre was alert as he moved around the perimeter of the dance floor. His attentiveness was almost painful as the threat that flit across his brain kept him from appreciating the new pants Duo was wearing. At least that's what Duo had snapped at him.

**_Oh no_  
_See you walking 'round like it's a funeral  
Not so serious, girl; why those feet cold?  
We just getting started; don't you tip toe, tip toe_**

And that was the point where Duo'd had enough. He grabbed Quatre by the hips and hauled him out on the dance floor. He was pulled up close and ~tight~ against the brunette.

"Stop," he hissed into the blonde's ear (and oh HELL yes he shuddered). "Preventers have everyone else. I've got you."

**_Ah!  
__Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece (huh!)  
You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me (ah)_**

The responding moan in Duo's ear was completely intentional. So was the slight rub of his hip into the brunette's crotch. As was the slow hand moving down the chest while the other hand wrapped around the braid at the base of his skull as they pulled apart slightly.

**_You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy (huh!)  
But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously_ **

"Quaaat," Duo hissed. "Just dance or I'll be giving these people another kind of floor show."

Quatre was cool with that.

**_Talk to me, baby  
I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa_ **

But keeping in mind the last time he had tried to seduce a Gundam pilot and the paperwork that resulted for the police, the Preventers, his lawyer, and The L4 Municipal Library, he should probably wait until they were back at Duo's hotel.

**_Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy_ **

But damn, he wanted to see what Duo used to keep those pants in place.

**_Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_ **

On Duo's side of things, his hands were itching and the body moving in front of him was aloe. So they went _everywhere_. Their dancing was understated but no less _hot_. He was sweaty and thirsty and yes, sir! did he taste those sweet looking lips.

**_Hot damn_ **

Quatre again so painfully slow even though the dance and their motions were upbeat, pulled his lips away sideways and turned around in Duo's arms, baring his neck.

**_See you licking frosting from your own hands  
__Want another taste, I'm begging, "Yes, ma'am."  
I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land, dry land, oh_**

There was a spot at the juncture of shoulder and throat, flesh and bone, that was begging for his tongue. Duo did not disappoint if those whimpers were any indication.

**_Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece (huh!)_  
_You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me (ah)  
You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy (huh!)  
But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously_**

Hipbones stopped the curve of hand between thumbs and fingers, but those fingers were long enough to dip lower underneath a waistband and to leave eight marks into the flesh they gripped. Thumbprints made a similar appearance to the tender flesh just above the slopes of ...

That Ass!

**_Whoa_  
_Talk to me, baby_  
I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa  
Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean  
Walk for me, baby (walk for me now)**

Quatre was so done. He grabbed Duo's hand and yanked him to the security office behind the bar. He flew by Preventers Barton and Yuy on the way to the admin office further back declaring, "business meeting!" The door slammed and locked.

"At least this isn't the library."

Heero coughed. "I'm going to go check to make sure Chang's equipment is functioning."

Trowa smirked.

**_You're crazy delicious  
Talk to me, girl_ **

Most of what Duo saw after his back was slammed against the door was the top of a blonde head but he was so not complaining. That blonde head was doing wicked work on his cock with his wicked tongue.

A tube was slipped into his hand. He tried to focus but it took a little while. "You always... (ha)... Carry lube?"

The mouth left him and purred, "Only when I want you to fuck me. So, yes. Always."

That earned him being tossed face first over a desk, his pants ripped down, and a lubed finger rubbed then shoved deep into his ass.

**_Talk to me, baby_  
_I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa  
Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_**

Duo could tell by the noises and the way Quatre's ass clenched his dick that he was nearing an orgasm. "Oh no, you little brat. I'm not going to make it that easy for you."

Then the blonde was left empty. He cried out in anger and turned to smack his tormentor but was roughly pushed backwards, rear hanging off the edge of the desk, knees thrown over Duo's shoulders. He panted and waited for the brunette to fill him again.

Duo smirked. "Beg me."

A howling wail followed by threats were his answer.

"Dear lord I hope you swallow your boyfriend with that mouth."

Quatre smirked back. "Beg me."

**_Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life_  
_Funfetti, I'm ready; I need it every night  
Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (huh)_**

The next morning, because no way was Heero going to make any confessions that would lead to forced celibacy before he got done with Chang's equipment, he responded to his partner's comments that it had been an uneventful night with, "not surprisingly."

"What do you mean? After the threat we received-"

"You received."

"You received then relayed to me-"

"I'm the one that made the threat. To you."

Wufei's teacup clanged but Heero ignored it and continued to read his email.

"What?"

Heero drank from his coffee in a nonresponse.

"Heero..." he was warned. "You said someone was going to blow up the L3 club."

"And I would have if Duo didn't do something instead of moping around about Winner. He was pissing me off."

"You... Fucking... Wasted Preventers' time and resources and added worry and fear to everyone involved because Maxwell was _**HORNY**_!?"

"I'm glad you understand the severity of the situation."

Chang choked. "You ass! I'm leaving! If I'm not at work you can reach me at Barton's for the next couple of weeks at least!"

"You're not coming home because you're angry?"

"I'm glad you understand the severity of the situation," Wufei yelled as he slammed the door on his way out.

"Fucking bastard," Yuy mumbled.

"Not likely!" was heard through the closed door.

 

 


End file.
